Beauty and the Beast, Inuyasha Style
by BulmaWannabe
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, Inuyasha Style, is exactly what the title says. Rated T for mild language.


BulmaWannabe: (smile) I'm back! And guess who's with me?

Jessicakittydemon: Hi!

BW: This is probably gonna be the strangest story yet to come out of our little minds.

JK: Little...?

BW: Um... Anyway, let's get on with it. This story is gonna be about... (scratching head) (turns to JK) What's this about again?

JK: (sweatdrop) I see where the 'little minds' came from...

BW: (glare) (brightens) Oh yeah! This is a re-do of _Beauty and the Beast_, Inuyasha style!

JK: Um... yeah. So anyways, we thought we'd better tell you who the characters are going to be... What are you doing?

BW: (flipping through book) What is Belle's dad's name?

JK: (sweatdrop) Maurice...?

BW: That's right! (slams book shut) I remember! That's perfect for Gramps!

JK: What part is Lord Fluffy gonna play?

BW: Who's Lord Fluffy?

JK: Um... Sesshy-kun?

BW: Oh, okay. I get it... (grin) I like it!

JK: (multiple sweatdrops) Why do I have to be the more mature one...?

BW: I've had to much sugar. I made four batches of cookies today.

JK: And you didn't bring me even one? (pout)

BW: Um... sorry?

JK: Let's get this story started... (mumble) that way no one can see what I'm going to do to you... (end mumble)

BW: (runs away)

JK: Uh... Disclaimer...? Um... okay, we only own the idea, not the characters... (chases BW)

**OXOXOXO**

There once was a young price.

Being a price, he always got what he wanted.

Because he always got what he wanted, he was spoiled and mean, treating everyone around him with cruelty and contempt.

When this young prince turned 16, however, something happened that changed everything.

**OXOXOXO**

A knock at the main doors.

Inuyasha stopped halfway up the staircase and frowned. Who would be out at this time of night?

He watched as a servant came and opened the left-hand door, his frown deepening as the servant stood back to let whoever it was into the castle.

An old beggar woman. An ugly, one-eyed beggar woman. What the hell?

Inuyasha walked back down the stairs, sending the servant a deadly glare before turning to the old woman.

She was even more hideous up close. Her clothing was barely there rags, her face a mass of wrinkles, and her left eye was covered with a small patch. Even worse, though, was the stench. She obviously hadn't bathed in weeks, maybe longer.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, wrinkling his sensitive nose as the smell wafted over him.

"Please, let me stay here tonight," the woman croaked. "Let me bathe and get warm. I will be gone in the morning."

Inuyasha gaped at her. Was she mad?

"No," he said coldly. "Get out."

"If you let me stay, I can offer you this," the woman said, holding out what looked like a pearl, but larger. It glowed from the inside out; pinks, purples and blues danced across it's surface.

"No," Inuyasha said again, not even sparing a glance at the jewel. He glared at her and said, "Now get out!"

The woman sighed.

Then began to glow.

Inuyasha stepped back as the glow brightened, engulfing the woman in shimmery, golden light.

When the light faded and Inuyasha could see again, in place of the beggar woman stood a beautiful maiden.

Inuyasha gazed at her face in wonder, unable to do much of anything else.

"Because of your cruel and unkind ways, you will be cursed," she said in a voice as soft as the breeze. She held her hands out, and they began to glow with the same golden light that had appeared when she transformed.

As the light faded, Inuyasha could see a necklace. It looked as though it was made of teeth; sharp, black fang-like beads made up most of it. In the very front, though, the beads were larger, and white.

Then quite suddenly, the necklace was flying.

And before he knew what was happening, it was around his neck.

"The next command you receive will give this necklace the power to control you," the woman said. She held out the jewel. "If you can not find a woman whom you love - and who can love you in return - by your twenty-first birthday, this jewel will shatter, and that necklace will bind you for the rest of your life."

The jewel floated to him.

He stared at its shimmering colors a moment, then looked up.

The woman was gone.

**OXOXOXO**

And so began Inuyasha's quest to find true love.

But as the years passed, his hope faded.

Who could love some one with a heart like his?

For the heart of a beast is impossible to love.

**OXOXOXO**

BW and JK: Wow...

BW: (wiping away tears) That was... so sad... (sniffle) Poor Inu-chan...

JK: (hugs BW) Don't cry. This story will get happier... I think...

BW: But... Inu-chan has to die...

JK: (panic) What! When! How! Why!

BW: (gives JK a funny look) You know when... and how... and why... We just watched the movie...

JK: Oh yeah... hehe... It's bed time...

BW: Well then, let's wrap this up. Thank you guys for reading! (smiles at readers) Now, see that button down there? On the left... It says... review! Listen to the purple button! Or is it blue...?

**Until next time!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
